Oomasa Aya
Perfil thumb|250px|Oomasa Aya *'Nombre:' 大政 絢 (おおまさ あや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Oomasa Aya *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hokkaido, Japón *'Estatura: ' 164 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Padres, hermano menor y hermana mayor *'Agencia:' Stardust Dramas *Mistress: Onnatachi no Himitsu (NHK, 2019) *Mikazuki (NHK, 2019) *Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinju (NHK, 2018) *Love Rerun (NTV-YTV, 2018) *Anata no Koto wa Sorehodo (TBS, 2017) *Watashi ni Unmei no Koi Nante Arienaitte Omotteta (KTV, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) ep.15-20 *Watashi Kekkon Dekinain Janakute, Shinain desu (TBS, 2016) *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *Suikyuu Yankees (Fuji TV, 2014) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Nezumi, Edo wo Hashiru (NHK, 2014) ep.5 *Kamen Teacher (NTV, 2013) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special (Fuji TV, 2013) *Vampire Heaven (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Sennuu Tantei Tokage (TBS, 2013) ep.3 *Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) *Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri (NTV, 2012) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.2-3 *Seinaru Kaibutsutachi (TV Asahi, 2012) *Kaito Royale (TBS, 2011) *Rokudenashi BLUES (NTV, 2011) *Misaki Number One!! (NTV, 2011) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (TBS, 2010) *Beautiful Love (BeeTV, 2010) *Buzzer Beat (Fuji TV, 2009) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Pocky 4 Sisters (BS-i, 2008) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hachi-One Diver (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.6 *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007) Películas *Perfect World (2018) *Reon (2018) *Cosmetic Wars (2017) *P to JK (2017) *Kamen Teacher The Movie (2014) *Chat Noir Lucy (2012) *Bokutachi no After School (2011) *Paradise Kiss (2011) *Keitai Deka 3 the Movie: Morining Musume Kyushutsu Daisakusen Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (2011) *A Liar and a Broken Girl (2011) *New Type: Just For Your Love (2008) *Topless (2008) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 138 Anuncios *'2014: ONWARD anySiS *'''2012: NTT East *'2012:' JAPAN GATEWAY Rêveur *'2011:' Nissin Foods *'2011:' Calbee *'2010:' MAZDA *'2009-2012:' Rohto Pharmaceutical *'2009: '''au kyonen to chigau natsu *'2008:' National Association of Commercial Broadcasters in Japan CM Vídeos Musicales *SHINee - Boys Meet U (2013) *D-Date - 5th Single Joker (2011) *D-51 - Road / ロード (2009) *Shion (詩音) - Last Song 〜secret of my heart〜 (2008) *Sakura Merry-Men (サクラメリーメン) - Marguerite / マーガレット (2007) *HAYABUSA - Miracle ( 2006) Premios *'2010 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Anual):' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge *'2010 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Curiosidades *'Habilidades:''' El tenis. *Tiene un perro chihuahua llamado 'Coco'. *En 2007 se convirtió en modelo exclusivo de la revista japonesa Seventeen. *En diciembre de 2010, se graduó de la revista Seventeen. *Es amiga de Sasaki Nozomi, Honda Tsubasa, Tanimura Mitsuki y Sato Arisa. *El 13 de febrero de 2012, lanzó su marca de vestidos de novia "Musee de Aya" la cual está disponible para alquiler en hoteles y tiendas de ropa a nivel nacional. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Blog Oficial (Stardust) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Oomasa Aya.jpg Oomasa Aya3.jpg Oomasa Aya 2.jpg Oomasa Aya 4.jpg Oomasa Aya 5.jpg Oomasa Aya 6.jpg Oomasa Aya 7.jpg Oomasa Aya 8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo